mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wain
Bruce Wain (also known as The Bat) was a billionaire industrialist, philanthropist, the third president of the Wain Foundation and the fifth CEO of Wain Enterprises. Biography Early life Bruce Wain was born on November 6, 1955 in Long Island, New York alongside his twin brother Tomas. Being the son of wealthy industrialists Tomas Wain and Katherine Cain and was brought up at Wain Manor and it's wealthy splendor and lead a happy and privileged existence. Jarvis Beadle served as the family butler during most of his upbringing. The young boy was trained by his father in martial arts and the two would often go golfing together at the local country club. They were also known to attend many races at the horse track. Bruce had several friends during his childhood including members of the Grayson and Bower family. When Bruce was a young child, he witnessed his father sneaking into the house while dressed up in a costume that resembled a bat consisting of a pointed mask, and large, dark blue scalloped wings. The impressionable Bruce knew nothing as to why he wore the costume, but admired his father's outfit and openly asked if one day he might be able to wear such a fearsome costume. His father replied that he would keep the costume for Bruce to wear when he grew up, but had no idea how prophetic the innocent question truly was. During the night of March 14, 1968, Bruce and his parents were walking to their car through a back-alley after seeing a movie at the theater when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger, who attempted to steal Katherine's pearl necklace, an anniversary gift from Thomas. In the ensuing struggle, both the Wain's were shot dead in the streets. In the wake of this tragedy, Park Row was given the nickname "Crime Alley." Watching his parents be murdered before his eyes had a profound effect on young Bruce and after their funeral he swore to avenge their deaths and spend the rest of his life warring on all criminals. His uncle Philip Wain and his wife Agatha became his legal guardians from then on. After graduating high school, Wain attended Harvard University where he majored in chemistry and minored in criminology. He also befriended his classmate and future lawyer Ely Vaughn. Vaughn and Wain enjoyed playing games of strategy, though Vaughn always seemingly outmaneuvered the otherwise brilliant Wain. This was also where he met his first longtime girlfriend, Julie Madison, through the theater department. They starred in several shows together and eventually fell in love. After finishing college, Wain asked Madison to go with him to travel the world for a year, but she refused on the basis of wanting to focus on her acting career. In spite of this, with the vow to his parents still in mind, Bruce left intending to train himself to intellectual and physical perfection. During his travels, Wain learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan. He was trained in hand-to hand combat under the tutelage of the World Champion Boxer Ted Grant, stealth and reconnaissance under a Japanese ninja and other certified shinobi, hunting under an African Bushman, traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners. Also during his travels, Wayne met and fell in love with a woman named Andrea Bane. He cared for her enough to even consider abandoning his crusade for justice to devote himself to her, but ultimately decided against it. Only several months after his leaving she would give birth to a son named Rodney, whom for years was falsely believed to be Bruce's own son. Personality and traits After the murder of his parents, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn. This lead to him being a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others was a constant issue for him to overcome. Although he had no superhuman powers, he was one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity made him an incredibly dangerous opponent. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines had made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable individual. He was also a founding member of the Justice Society. Relationships Family Friends Ely Vaughn Maurice Micklewhite One of his longest and closest friendship was with Maurice Micklewhite, who represented a father figure, confessor and advisor. The two would often clash, but shared a deep respect for one another. He was later crushed when he learned that Micklewhite had been a member of the Court of Ravens the entire time that they knew one another. Romantic Life Julie Madison Andrea Bane Silena Kyle Victoria Vale Julia Beadle Diana Prince Barbara Bower Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Outsiders Category:Business owners and executives Category:Wain family Category:United States Army officers Category:Actors Category:Martial Artists